Forum:2017-07-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- I want to put my prediction down before the page for Wednesday comes out, so I can be proved officially wrong. I think this page will show us what the Librarians are all looking at, but it won't be clear what the significance of it is, and it will be the last page of the volume. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:43, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :It does indeed look Last Pagey. And the significance is clear, actually: one last Muse, and not a benign-looking one. I predict that heart-key thingy will end up in the hands of the enemy and Agatha will end up with a Muse-Terminator chasing her. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:23, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :When she says "When the lord returns..." does she mean the Lord Conservator? Has news of his death not reached the library yet? It's now widely known that Tarvek is in Paris, so she should at least know that the mission failed. Bkharvey (talk) 05:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe she doesn't know just how badly the expedition failed (due to invincible cheese). --MadCat221 (talk) 06:39, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::"Widely known"? We don't know that. If Mr. Obsidian snatched him away again immediately after we last saw the two of them, word could easily have been stifled. Colette knows, but the Voltaires are not ones to share information. As for enemies, it would be easy enough for the Librarians to be turned against Agatha; as we've seen, some are already deeply suspicious of her.--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:55, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::She also seems to be unaware that the Master's daughter has taken over, so I assume while things are still 'crazy' on the surface news will be slow filtering down. Blitz (talk) 12:13, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The Foglios did reveal what the Librarians were all looking at on Monday's page and now we know what Aldin and Larana were searching for, but we also have yet another plot complication. I'm really not sure I will live to see the end of this comic. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : At this point, I'm no longer expecting an ending, but instead an endless series of facinating and captivating stories, kind of like 1001 Arabian Nights. And I'm ok with having new Agatha adventures accompany the rest of my life! LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 18:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :: I've been operating the last dozen years under the assumption that this is a closed-loop time travel story with a definite ending. Supposedly there was a promise that this is the case. Don't have any reason to believe otherwise. And, now (since before Paris) we have an itinerary: Paris, England, Africa, Skifander, and Crystal Tower of light (and/or Citadel of Silver Light documented there). ⚙Zarchne (talk) 21:31, August 16, 2017 (UTC) : William, Just start training your successor to keep up the wiki edits after you die. Or maybe we all (including the Professors) start becoming heads-in-a-jar. Argadi (talk) 19:05, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : Roger Leloup, the former background artist for TinTin is still producing stories for his own comic character after more than 40 years. As do many other European famous comic artists. I am expecting an ending of sorts, but not for a few years. And after that there may be spin off stories. I'm still wondering when we will see the forth Novella in the series. Its eagerly anticipated in my house. Blitz (talk) 12:13, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The comic says "MUSE OF VENGANCE", which was suggested as being a misspelling of Vengeance. That is likely correct, but see: * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6266418/ : 15 minute long movie with a title of Vengance. * La Vengance Jhesucrist credited to Eustache Marcadé (died 1440). Argadi (talk) : Thank you for the dilligent research! However, as of 9:30pm PDT on Thursday, the spelling has been corrected to "VENGEANCE", so your best guess was the right one. LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 04:50, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Thank you for checking, I meant to go back but forgot. Argadi (talk) 11:26, July 14, 2017 (UTC)